


Lady Myss

by moosemum



Series: Myss Stories [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosemum/pseuds/moosemum
Summary: Myss joins the new generation of Iron Lords





	Lady Myss

Tall flames burned in the braziers in the main hall of the Temple, casting a warm, comforting, orange glow that bounced off the statues, forming shadows that made them look alive.

A small crowd was gathered, positioned around the centre of the main brazier, which was lit with the brightest of the flames. Guardians and civilians, dressed in their armour and their best clothes, chatted amongst friends as they waited in anticipation. For this night was to bind another to the family of Iron, filling the atmosphere with excitement.

Saladin, dressed with his fur cloak, approached the main brazier with pride in his step, the crowd falling silent as he passes. The sound of his footsteps echo in the sudden quiet, and the crackling of the fire is magnified.

As he takes his spot in the center, he turns to see Lord Midori and Lady Rose leaning against the door frame. The pair each had a smile etched into their face, and the Hunter they stood with was anxiously gripping her necklace. Nodding towards the Warlock, Saladin begins his speech.

“A long time ago, when the first Iron Lords swore to protect this world, we made a promise to never be anything less than what was expected of us.” He turns to the fire. “Many wolves have come and gone, every single one honour bound by fire and compassion.” He raises his hand to beckon to Lord Midori, who moves to his spot beside Myss, taking one of her hands in unison with Lady Rose.

“Ready?” Warcry asks, as he looks to the tallest of the three.

“No.” She replies, her hands gripping each of theirs a little tighter. “But it’s too late to turn back now.”

“We’ll be with you every step of the way.” Comforts Mahala, a huge smile still printed into her cheeks.

“Okay.” The tallest Hunter says. “Let’s go.”

They begin to walk towards Saladin, stepping into the glow of the flames.

“Here, on this day. When all that could have gone wrong, went wrong. Here, where one’s Iron is tested against all odds, where the fire will burn brightly in those who vow to defend all that can’t do so themselves.” The voice of the Iron Lord echoes throughout the Temple, warming the hearts of the crowd.

The trio were only a couple of feet away from the main brazier now.

“Here. On this day.” He raises his arm in a gesture of welcoming, Warcry nudging Myss slightly ahead of the pair.

“Here we welcome a newfound friend. A sister. A Guardian who won’t take no for an answer. A Hunter who won’t turn her back on her duties, no matter the cost.”

Myss takes her spot in the middle as Mahala takes a step to the right, and Warcry to the left, to stand by each of the stone wolves. Metallic items lay on stools beside them.

“Myss Thyss.” Saladin continues. “You have shown honour in the darkest of days. You have tested your mettle. You and your fireteam…” He moves his arms to point both at the Hunter and Warlock. “…have answered the highest of callings that this world can offer and yet never repay you.”

“For your duties, and as a token of my thanks, you will always be welcome to call this place your home.” He turns to pick up a sword held on an ornate cloth, Warcry and Mahala do the same with the items - the armor - on their stools.

“There used to be hundreds of swords made in the forge,” The Iron Lord continues. “But for many years it has laid cold and quiet.” He rests the sword on his open palms. “This sword was made uniquely to you, Young Wolf. Wield it as you would your wit and it shall serve you well.”

The Titan offers the sword to the Hunter, and she takes it with a slight bow. It felt lighter than she anticipated it being.

Warcry and Mahala walk forward with their items, presenting them to Myss. Her Ghost transfers the Iron Lord-fashioned armor onto her, simultaneously applying her preferred colour palette. All she was missing was her cloak.

Warcry had asked if she could lend it to him for a little bit, for “research purposes”, he’d told her. She did so uncomfortably, but only after he promised that he would return it to her as soon as he could.

The Warlock placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke directly to her.

"I suppose I should start calling you Lady Myss from now on.” He jokes, winking at her.

“I mean… only if you want.” She quietly jokes back. “I won’t complain.”

Chuckling, Warcry turns and pulls out a neatly folded pile of purple fabric, offering it to her.

Myss takes the fabric, lets it unfurl in front of her, and discovers that it’s a cloak - her new cloak. A golden tree sprawls against its back, and white fur adorns its neckline, much like the mantle Warcry had mentioned Lady Efrideet wore. Assuming it’s part of the ceremony, the Hunter whips it gracefully over her shoulders, and fastens it to her armor.

As she pulls up her hood, she realizes that the fabric feels very familiar. It takes only a moment for her to put the pieces together, and she inhales sharply when it clicks. She promised herself she wouldn’t cry, but her watery white eyes meet the bright green of the Warlock’s.

“This is… This is what you wanted to use it for?”

“Yes. You’d be getting a new cloak anyways, and we knew you wouldn’t want to lose the one she gave you.”  Warcry nods, smiling at his wife. “We both wanted to make today the best it possibly could be for you, so we took it upon ourselves to make sure she was here too.” He flattens out the fluff on her shoulders.

Myss’ tears overflow, laughing as she pulls her fireteam into a hug.

Lord Saladin can’t help his smile, but the ceremony must continue. He clears his throat to signal to the fireteam that he’s about to start speaking again.

The trio hear his cue, quickly separating. Myss takes a breath, holding her new sword as the statues in the Temple did.

“Welcome, Lady Myss, to the Iron Lords.” Saladin says, raising his arms. “Let us celebrate our new sister!”

The crowd erupts into cheers upon his closing remarks, and the fireteam embraces once again.


End file.
